Passenger Seat
by Lae Bevin
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are Draco's archenemies. BUT... what happens when Chris shouts "CUT!!"??!?


****

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own the characters in this story – in whatever way you look at it. I don't even know where to classify them! Hehe… you'll know what I mean. :) HP characters are J.K. Rowling's. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets screenplay written by Steven Kloves (I only listened to them) The rest… well… you're all smart to know they're not mine anyway! 

Author's note: another response to Stephen Speaks' song "Passenger Seat". This story literally popped into my head the first time I read the lyrics! J don't sCrOlL dOwn! No cheating ;)

~ * ~ * ~

Passenger Seat

~ * ~ * ~

(Enter Gryffindor Quidditch team) 

**__**

Oliver I spent the whole summer devising a new Quidditch program. We are going to train earlier, harder and longer. What – I don't believe it. 

(Gryffindor and Slytherin team meet outside)

**__**

Oliver Where do you think you're going, Flint?

****

Marcus Quidditch practice.

**__**

Oliver I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today.

****

Marcus Easy, witch. I've got a note.

(Cut to Ron and Hermione)

**__**

Ron Uh-oh. I smell trouble

(Enter Hermione and Ron. Marcus hands Oliver a rolled up parchment.)

**__**

Oliver (reads the note) 'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today owing to the need to train their new Seeker.' (Looks at Marcus) You've got a new Seeker. Who?

****

Draco (steps forward)

**__**

Harry Malfoy?

****

Draco That's right. And that's not all what's new this year. (shows off his Nimbus 2001)

****

Ron Those are Nimbus 2001s. How did you get those?

****

Marcus A gift from Draco's father.

****

Draco Yes, see, Weasley, unlike your father, my father can afford the best.

****

Hermione At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent. 

****

Draco No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!

****

Ron You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!

(Ron flies back and falls on his back)

**__**

Hermione You okay, Ron? Say something…

****

Ron (belches out a slug)

**__**

Everyone Eww…

****

Colin (takes picture) Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?

****

Harry No, Colin, get out of the way! (He and Hermione pick up Ron) Let's take him to Hagrid's. He'll know what to do. (Ron belches out another slug. Exit Harry, Hermione and Ron)

"CUT! That was perfect, guys!" 

Director Chris Columbus shouted when the scene was perfected after five takes. 

Rupert Grint, Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe all ran behind the cameras, beside the Gryffindor and Slytherin team, and waited for playback. 

"Playback!" Chris shouted. 

The scene they just shot played once again and a moment after Ron belched out the first slug, they all burst into laughter. 

"That was good, Rupert." Chris commented. 

"I think that's an understatement!" Oliver Phelps said while they laughed. 

"Can I have a slug?" Emma said. 

"I'm gonna have to be selfish about those slugs." Rupert said as the scene ended. 

"Please?" Emma turned to Chris. He just smiled in reply. 

"Transfiguration scene in three hours, people! Let's go!" He reminded the crew. 

"You kids take an hour off and brush up on your lines. Then head on to make-up and wardrobe." He ordered. 

The cast set off to their trailers. 

"And try and do your homeworks, please?" He added. 

~ * ~

"That was a good scene, Tom." 

Emma walked passed by Tom Felton, Daniel and Rupert. 

"Thanks." Tom said as the three of them watched Emma walk past them. 

She smiled and ran along to walk with Bonnie Wright who was watching behind the scenes. Daniel started laughing. 

"What?" Tom and Rupert asked. "Nothing." Daniel replied. 

"I'm going ahead now. I'm going to start working on a Math exercise I was given this morning." Daniel said and ran along to their trailer. 

"Plenty of time to spare. Would you like to play basketball?" 

Rupert asked as he and Tom walked to the wardrobe people. 

"Sorry, I was also given Math exercises to work on." They handed their cloaks to the costume lady. 

"Well, then. See you later." Rupert said. "Hey, James! Oliver! Care to shoot some hoops?" He ran towards the direction of the Phelps twins. 

Tom unfixed the straps of the leather Quidditch arm gears he had on. "The uniforms are in your trailer." The lady said. "Oh, thanks. I'll get into them later." He handed the lady his gears. "Is make-up still where it was yesterday?" he asked and the lady nodded yes. 

~ * ~

"Um, Mark, do you reckon I can borrow the trolley for a moment?" 

Tom asked when he saw Executive Producer Mark Radcliffe after he had changed into his Slytherin uniform. 

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Just get it back here after thirty minutes." He said and handed Tom the keys. 

"Thanks." He said and hurried to the trolley parked beside their trailer. 

"Where you are you heading?" Daniel asked when he saw Tom on the trolley. 

"Taking care of some unfinished business." Tom said and Daniel smiled. 

"About ruddy time, mate. Get a move on, already." Tom couldn't hide his own smile. 

"I saw her talking with a few of her friends who came to watch." Daniel added. 

"Thanks." Tom said and set off to find her. 

"Ask her if she could run lines with you. So you'd have a reason." Daniel suggested. 

"Dan, we've only got one line to say to each other. And we've done that scene. After that, no more lines with her." Tom almost snorted. "Oh, right. Well… you work out an excuse, then." Daniel said. 

"I have never been good with excuses…" Tom heard Dan murmur to himself before he drove away.

~ * ~

"Oh, look. Speaking of Draco…" 

Emma greeted when Tom arrived at their trailer. 

"Tom. Just the guy we were looking for. I'd like you to meet my friends." 

Tom got off the trolley and walked to Emma and her friends. 

"This is Hannah, Jenna, Louise and Gail." She pointed to her friends. "And girls, this is Tom Felton." She introduced. He waved 'hi' and stayed for a bit of chit-chat. 

"Um, Emma, I think they need you for that wax thing. Hospital wing scene, I think." 

Tom said after he had signed Emma's friend's autographs. 

"Oh, nobody told me. Wait a sec… would you guys be alright?" She asked her friends. 

"Go on ahead. We're fine." Louise (or so Tom thought) said. 

Emma held Tom's arm. 

"Where did you say it was?" He was lost between '_where'_ and the touch on his arms. 

"Um… I… the… I…" Tom stuttered. **_Think straight now, Thomas. _**

"Tom. Are you alright?" she asked. 

"I'll take you there. That's why I brought the trolley." He pointed to the trolley behind him. 

"Alright, then. Let's go." She said without letting go of his arm. 

Emma fixed her earphones as Tom started the trolley. "Who are you listening to?" Tom asked. "Oh, new artist. Stephen Speaks. Have you heard of them?" she asked and he shook his head. 

He knew Emma always liked listening to music. He had seen her on numerous occassions listening to her pink discman everytime she was studying her lines. 

She offered him the other earpiece. She was kind enough to place it on his ear. 

"Listen to this one. It's my favorite." She said as she placed the discman between them and selected a track. 

"Hmm… sounds good." Being a 'musician' himself, he had a right to say so. 

"It gets better." She looked ahead and smiled. He couldn't help take a side glance.

**__**

~ I look at her and have to smile ~

He couldn't help smile to himself.

**__**

~ As we go driving for a while…

Her hair blowing in the open window of my car… ~

Ok… so it wasn't _a_ car. It was a trolley. And it wasn't _his. _It was owned by Leavesden. But that didn't matter. 

Her hair was tied now into a half-braid, ready for the next scene. But he couldn't help noticing how much prettier she got. With that hair flowing with the air… 

**__**

Snap out of it… 

~ And as we go the traffic lights

I watch them glimmer in her eyes ~

No traffic lights, indeed. But the tall lights being tested for the next few scenes they were going to shoot sure illuminated the glimmer in her deep set brown eyes.

**__**

~ In the darkness of the evening… ~

"Almost time for the classroom scene." Emma said. 

"Spooky how time flies when you're having fun." 

He thought, though apparently loud enough for Emma to hear him.

**__**

~ And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat ~

"Quoting Gilderoy Lockhart, now, are you, Tom?" 

She giggled with those pretty eyes dancing with her laughter. 

"Yeah… spooky." 

He rolled his eyes and giggled with her. 

"And now, Harry… isn't he supposed to be your archenemy?" 

Emma added in between her giggling. Clearly he made her laugh. 

**__**

~ Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road ~

He couldn't help watch her giggling. It was during the shooting of the first movie that he found this very amusing. But it was only this time that he found it _bewitching_ to some degree. 

**__**

~ Knowing that she's inches from me ~

It must be because of all the magic that was enveloping the set. Or it must be something else far beyond the influence of magic. 

__

Or was love beyond magic? Probably the highest form of magic there is… 

****

~ We stop and get something to drink ~

"Hey, hold up wait a sec." 

Rupert halted the trolley. Emma pushed the pause button on her player. 

"Hey Rupert. Heading for the classroom?" Emma asked. 

"No, not yet. I've been looking all over the lot for you two. Here," 

he handed each of them a bottled drink. 

"They said we have to give them our opinion about it." 

He said when Tom and Emma took a sip from the drinks Rupert had given them. 

"Butterbeer for Book three." He said. 

"Good…" Tom said. 

"Now that's an understatement, Tom." Emma said after she drank almost two-thirds of the bottle. 

"Thirsty now, are you, kids?" 

"Oh, hi Alan."

"I suggest you gobble it down fast. They say we're behind schedule." 

Alan Rickman said with a smile. He was holding a bottle himself. 

"Pretty good stuff, is it?" he said then took another drink. The kids smiled at him. 

"Has anyone of you seen Robbie?" he asked. The three kids shrugged. 

"Hmm… such a big guy like him." Alan sighed. 

"And you thought nobody could get lost in this set." He smiled and waved goodbye at the kids. 

"And people get scared of him? Honestly, he's equally lovable as Kenneth is." 

Emma said as they watched Alan Rickamn walk away. 

"Ooh, somebody likes Kenneth Branagh. Is that Hermione I hear speaking about Lockhart, or…" Rupert teased. 

"Oh, shut up, Rupert." Emma playfully hit him on his arm. 

"I don't like guys who are almost twenty time older than me." Emma rolled her eyes. 

She replaced the earphone on her ear and drank the rest of the contains of the bottle. Tom did the same. She pushed play again. They drove away when Rupert was called by the second assistant director. 

**__**

~ My mind clouds and I can't think… ~

"So, you don't like older guys?" Tom asked. 

"Of course not. But I do like someone older. Just three years on top of me." She said as she looked at him. 

**__**

Three years older? Who could that – oh wait… I am three years older than she is.

~ Scared to death to say I love her…~

Oh shoot this song… shoot this bloody song…

****

~ Then the moon peaks from the clouds 

I hear my heart beat so loud…~

Thump… thump… thump… "About ruddy time…" Dan _has_ a point. 

**__**

~ Try to tell her simply

That I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat…

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me… ~

"Tom, do you know you just passed special effects?" Emma asked. 

Tom snapped back to reality. The song was still playing on his ears. 

**__**

~ Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road 

Knowing that she's inches from me… ~

He looked at her and smiled. The song has just ended. He stopped the trolley right outside the boys' trailer. 

"I've got something for you." he said. 

He asked her to wait in the trolley as he ran up to their trailer and took a small package from his loot bag. 

"For you," he said then handed her the package wrapped in purple gift wrap. Emma unwrapped it and gasped. 

"I know you like him. And I also know you haven't got that one. So I went out and bought one for you. And I've asked him to sign it too." 

He had given her an autographed Craig David CD.

"By the way, he extends his congratulations to you too. Says he loves what you've done with Hermione." 

He said as he watched Emma gape at the CD. 

"Oh, thank you, Tom!" 

She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck and enclosed him in a breathtaking hug. 

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble for me." she said. 

"No trouble. It wasn't that difficult to get those." 

Okay… so he had to make lots of calls and ask help from his agent but… that was the first time he had used his popularity for his benefit. 

"And besides…" **_I'm going to say it… I'm going to say it…_ **

"I like you, Emma." **_There you are! That wasn't so bad, now was it?_**

They let go of each other. 

"I like you too, Tom. I think you're a wonderful friend." Emma said. 

"Oh… Friend…" Tom unconsciously repeated. 

"For the time being that is." She smiled. 

"Oh…" he found himself repeating himself. He was distraught. 

__

Friend? I knew she wouldn't like me… she's not around me much… how can she like me? Draco should have more scenes with Hermione. Probably in the third movie there will… I have got to start reading the next books so I know what happens to Draco and Hemrione…

"Thanks for the gift, Tom. I really really appreciate it." She smiled again and touched his hand. 

"What will come, will come. And we'll meet it when it does." She smiled and moved closer to kiss him on the cheek. **_Okay… now that was far more than what I expected to happen. _**

"Book four, chapter thirty-seven. Just change the situation and it's practically the same thing. You ought to start reading more, Tom." 

Emma smiled and got off the trolley. She ran to catch up with other girls who were in their own Hogwarts uniform, ready for the Transfiguration classroom scene.

"Did you tell her?" someone asked. 

He looked behind him and saw Rupert and Daniel going down from the trailer. 

"Yes." 

"And what did she say?" Rupert asked.

"What's going to happen to the two of you?" Harry added. They started walking.

"I'm a wonderful friend… but only for the time being."

"Did you give her your gift?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"And?" he asked again.

"Nothing after that. She said, 'what will come, will come and we'll have to meet it when it does'. What does that mean?" Tom asked. 

"Well, then. Let's just hope they don't throw us out after the third movie." Daniel said. 

"You'll need all the time you can steal. Give it another year. You'll see." Rupert said. 

Tom stopped and the other two stopped a few steps after he did. 

"Wait… do you guys know anything?" he asked. 

Daniel and Rupert looked at each other. Rupert ruffled Tom's sleek Draco hair do before he ran after Daniel. 

"Guys, wait up! What has she been telling you? Come on!" 

Tom ran after the two boys who were supposed to be his arch enemies. 

****

~ * ~ * ~

the end

~ * ~ * ~

author's note: Or does it end here?! Hehe… I do hope this has some truth in it! I like Ron and Hermione's chemistry and (ehem) 'attraction' on the books AND the movie (I think Rupert and Emma give justice to Ron and Hermione and I DO HOPE warner bros. Wont change the actors for the 4th movie coz that's when the tension between Ron and Hermione _really _starts – and I want to see how Rupert and Emma will portray that.) but I really think (and most of my friends agree with me) that Tom Felton and Emma Watson look adorable together! Don't believe me? Check out Tom's website (tomfelton.com) and look at the Scooby Doo US premiere. They (Tom and Emma) attended it and they look like they're on a date or something. **Tom… Emma… if you can read this… HINT-HINT ;) **I don't care whether your characters hate (loath) each other in the films or in the books (or maybe JK has better plans for Draco and Hermione… we'll never know!) but… anyway… blabbing too much now… **Reviews?! LaEnAn_DeVnEt_BeViN J **


End file.
